Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk is featured in The Role You Were Born to Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Marley and Unique/Wade. Marley and Wade have just been confronted by Sue in the female bathroom as Sue eavesdropped over their conversation of Wade wanting to audition for Rizzo in the school musical of Grease, but knowing they won't give him the part. Marley insists that Wade should audition but Sue won't allow. Marley defiantly defends Wade and the song begins as they walk out of the female bathroom. Marley and Wade sing as they stroll down the hallways, students giving them approving looks. They dance their way to the auditorium where they sing with mics and Wade becomes Unique. They both audition for the school musical of Grease. Mercedes, Mike, Finn and Artie watch the performance with excitement. They finish after interesting dance moves and a bow. It is followed by an applause with the four judges. Marley and Unique then tell their parts they want to audition for the musical. Lyrics Unique: White knuckles And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Marley: Clenched shut jaw I've got another headache again tonight Unique with Marley: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, And the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope, Trying to hold, trying to hold But there's nothing to grab so I let go! Marley and Unique: I think I finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Unique (with Marley) Blow me one (last kiss) Unique with Marley: I won't miss All of the fighting that we always did, Take it in I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left Marley with Unique: No more sick whiskey-wish, No more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, Cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home! Marley: I think I finally had enough Marley with Unique: I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Marley and Unique: Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day Marley with Unique: I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss Marley: I think I've had enough of this Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Oh...) Da da da da Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Woaah!) Da da da da Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley with Unique: I will do what I please, Anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe I won't worry at all Unique with Marley: You will pay for your sins, You'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the why's, Unique: Will be crystal clear (Marley: Oh!) Marley: I think I finally had enough Unique: I think I maybe think too much Marley: I think this might be it for us Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: You think I'm just too serious Unique: I think you're full of it Marley: My head is spinning so Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Unique: Just when it can't get worse (Marley: Oh) I've had a bad day (Marley: Yeah) You've had a bad day (Marley: Oh!) We've had a bad day Marley with Unique: I think that life's too short for this Unique: Want back my ignorance and bliss Marley: I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last Unique: Kiss Marley: Na na na na da da da da Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) Na na na na da da da da Marley and Unique: Blow me one last Unique: Kiss Marley: Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh!) Na na na na da da da da Marley and Unique: Blow me one last Marley: Kiss Unique: Just when it can't get worse! Marley and Unique: I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Trivia *The songs lyrics were changed from the original: "Sh*t day" was changed to "Bad Day," "Full of Sh*t" was changed to "full of it" and "Whiskey d*ck" was changed to "whiskey wish." *This is the first Marley and Unique duet so far. Gallery BM(OLK).JPG 013~205.jpg 012~230.jpg glee blow.jpg tumblr_md8rcspsQm1qk71sao1_250.gif tumblr_md8rcspsQm1qk71sao2_250.gif tumblr_md8rcspsQm1qk71sao3_250.gif tumblr_md8rcspsQm1qk71sao4_250.gif tumblr_mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mddpv7rSHR1qaxxelo11_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfghf3Tq1Z1rvf7wuo2_250.gif tumblr_mfglhyATq81rmiy78o7_400.gif tumblr_me80tbHdAm1r8pxd1o5_400.jpeg Hairporn!marley.gif Trywbtp marley.gif Duetuniqueandmarley.gif Suchababemarley.gif Rockstar!Marley.gif Tumblr mhnk6vCMfQ1qk3tk3o3 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-06 om 00.46.03.png.jpg Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo2_250.gif Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo3_250.gif Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo5_250.gif Tumblr_mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo6_250.gif BMOLK.JPG MarleyBlowMe1.gif MarleyBlowMe3.gif MarleyBlowMe2.gif blow-me.jpg Blow me_Glee.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams